Soap Suds
by Vegorott
Summary: Giriko and Justin had found a natural hot spring that they go to everyday. On an average day Giriko and Justin have a conversation, Justin has a special soap that Stein gave him and things went from one thing to another. Warning: GirikoxJustin Rated M for lemony goodness and for Giriko's filthy mouth.
1. Hot Springs

My first straight up one-shot smut. I need to practice writing these, so sorry if it's not the greatest.

I've only written for one couple and I wanted to see if I could try to do another one, of course it ends up as a lemon.

Enjoy and if you no likey men being together, there's a backspace key you can press to leave. Thank you.

* * *

Steam filled the air and his lungs; hot water moved around and massaged his broad shoulders. His eyes were closed as he took in several more breaths of heated air; only when Giriko was in the natural hot springs that he had found forever ago, was when he was fully relaxed.

"Hello Giriko." A familiar voice greeted. The saw nodded his head, letting out a yawn. "I hated today's mission, I got completely covered in muck and grime." Justin complained, unbuttoning his robe.

"I told you just to leave the shitty shinigami and-" Giriko stopped his sentence when he felt something soft and spongy hit his head. He opened his brown eyes and picked up the object that hit him. "Did you just throw a loofa at me?"

"You deserved it." Justin stated; fixing the hem of his swim trunks that he wore under his usual priest-like outfit, he also removed his music player and earphones so they wouldn't get wet.

"Bullshit I did!" Giriko cursed. Growling under a washrag the younger man threw on his face.

"Anyway, I'm not going to just leave. Do you like having a home to live in?" Justin asked; walking over to the water the saw was floating it. Giriko had his back resting against the soil edge and leaned his head on a shoulder.

"What's the point of having a house when you let me have any fun in it?" The brunette muttered, loud enough for Justin to hear.

"You drink and almost destroy the home every day, what do you mean I won't let you have any fun?"

"Really? I'm a full-grown man, living in a house with the one he's in a relationship with and they haven't had sex yet." Giriko explained.

"I'm sorry for not wanting to have sexual activities so early in the relationship." Justin snapped, sitting down and sticking his legs into the hot water, setting a small bag down next to him.

"We've been together for a year and a half!" The saw protested.

"Nice to know you've been keeping track." Justin chuckled and kicked out a splash of water towards Giriko.

"What the hell!" The saw cursed and stood up.

"W-Wait! Y-You're naked!?" Justin covered his eyes, cheeks burning red.

"Remove those trunks and you can join me." Giriko smirked, pointed teeth showing.

"Giriko!" Justin pushed the older man over. Giriko grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him down with him. "This is very awkward." Justin stated, pushing himself up from the saw's chest.

"But you love it." The older man grinned.

"I'm not answering that." Justin kissed Giriko's forehead and swam backwards to his bag, pulling out a plastic container filled with a clear liquid.

"What is that?" Giriko cocked his head.

"It's a special soap Mr. Stein's working on. He's been bored lately and asked me to try it out for him." The death scythe informed. He popped the cork lid off, grabbed the washrag he threw at Giriko and poured some soup on the cloth.

"What does it do?"

"Just wait and see." Justin rubbed the cloth between his hands and blue bubbles started to form. "Blue, what does that mean?" He said to himself, flinging the rag over his shoulder and unfolded a piece of paper. Giriko waddled over and stood behind the younger man. "Blue: The person is innocent, pure but strong."

"Innocent my ass." The saw chuckled. Justin huffed, rinsed his hands in the water, and poured more soap in his hands. He turned around and started running Giriko's arm.

"You could rub something else if you want." The saw wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Stop being perverted for five minutes." Justin stated calmly. "Red." The guillotine noted as red foam appeared on the tan limb. He turned back to the paper and read out loud. "Red: This person is loud, easily irritated, but has a soft heart. Aw."

"That last part is a load of shit." Giriko muttered, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the slim waist in front of him.

"I believe it, how else would you be able to keep me for so long?" Justin leaned his head back against the chest pressed against him.

"Are you sure it's me keeping you?" The saw whispered and kissed the younger man's neck. "How about…" Giriko grabbed the rag on the other shoulder. "We make some purple?" He dropped the washrag into the water, ran his hands down the slim body and tucked his thumbs into the hem of Justin's blue swim trunks, starting to slide them down.

"Stop it Giriko." Justin said. Grabbing the hands and pulling them up.

"Your words say stop, but your body says more." Giriko turned Justin around and pressed his lips lightly down on the others. The saw lifted the guillotine by the back of his thighs and set him down on the ground, lips still in contact. Giriko bit Justin's lip, asking for entrance. The younger man opened his mouth, but fought the saw's tongue back with his own. The brunette parted the kiss and started nipping at the smaller man's collar-bone, moving down lower and lower on the pale body. He stopped at the stomach and slip his tongue into Justin's bellybutton. Justin let out a soft moan and slowly laid his back down on the ground. Giriko climbed out of the water and straddled the smaller man.

"Do I get to have fun with this?" Justin pouted out his lower lip, cocking his head.

"Only if you're good at it." Giriko chuckled. He grunted in protest when the body below his slipped away and got off the ground. Justin stepped back, turned around and started to slowly slip out of his trunks, shaking his hips as he did so.

"Since when did you learn how to be sexy?" The young man sat back down on the ground, beckoning the elder man with a finger. Giriko grinned and pounced, slamming down into a rough kiss. Justin flipped the larger man over, sitting on top of the saw's lap. He drooped one arm over Giriko's shoulder and the other pushing the brown-hair head deeper into the kiss. Justin separated the kiss and panted the answer to the man's question.

"Ever since everyone started hitting on me when I became a death scythe." The blonde ran his tongue from the middle of the saw's stomach and up to the tip of Giriko's chest, rich blue eyes looking up with false innocence. "They think since I'm a death scythe, I'll be more…" He poked the lager man's nose. "Fun to have sexual activities with, since I have high stamina and all that."

"Even if you weren't a death scythe, I'd still fuck ya." Giriko smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just say what you want, you're still going to end up getting laid anyway." Justin rolled his eyes and his chuckle became a squeak of surprise when the saw pushed him back and he now had a bigger man leaning on top of him.

"Am I now? Then stay still and shut up." Giriko put a hand over Justin's mouth and put his own on the blonde's nipple, biting it softly. He chuckled when his felt the younger man's gasp get cut off by his hand. He bit harder and Justin's hand went to his back, digging his fingers into the man's skin. Giriko removed his hand and peeled the one-off his back and pinned it to the ground, doing the same with the other limb. He licked the thing he bit several times and moved down to Justin's stomach, kissing it. Nipping right above Justin's bellybutton, his sharp teeth scraping a sensitive nerve. The young man groaned loudly and his hips lifted, Giriko let go of Justin's hands and pushed back down his hips. "Don't get too impatient Justin. Let me do a few more things." He rubbed his hands down Justin's hips and started to massage his inner thighs. The guillotine saw Giriko take his hands away and put three of his fingers in his mouth.

"What are you-" His question was cut off short when one of the moistened fingers slipped into his rear. "Ew, it's wet." Justin complained; squirming as a second finger was pushed in.

"Would you rather it be dry and rough?" Giriko asked rhetorically, squeezing in the third finger. Justin grimaced from the small amount of pain that passed by real quick.

"I'm not allowed to answer that question without the presence of my lawyer-ah!" The blonde's joke turned into a gasp as the fingers grazed a bundle of nerves.

"Who's your lawyer?" The saw asked after a handful of chuckles, pulling his hand out. He set the pale body on his lap and positioned himself while the other man started answered the question.

"Why of course it's my almighty Lord De-AH!" Justin was interrupted by a scream that left his mouth as the elder roughly shoved himself into his rear.

"I'm sorry, did that not feel good?" Giriko smirked.

"Truthfully, that felt amazing…but hurt really bad." The guillotine admitted. "Could you go slower before trying to do that again?"

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't, priest."

"Don't call me priest, dick." Justin yelped in pain as he was shoved into again.

"I thought you don't say bad words?" Giriko mocked, pulling himself out halfway and going back in slowly.

"I have your large member up my small virgin rear…ah…I deserve to be able to curse!" Justin snapped, a small moan left his lips as Giriko repeated the small movement.

"It sounds sexy coming out of your mouth, be my guest and continue." The saw said as he slowly kept doing the same small, soft thrust over and over. Justin felt a light wave of pleasure hit him, but it wasn't enough anymore.

"Oh, just hurry up and screw me like you want to." Justin said. Without having to be told twice the larger man put one of Justin's legs up on his shoulder and slammed himself into the young man. The blonde cried out, he couldn't decide whether it was from the pain that hit him or the great feeling that rippled through him. "Again!" He demanded. Giriko sighed a breath of relief in his head; he wasn't going to be able to keep going slow like that for much longer anyway. He grabbed the other pale leg and put it up, making it easier to continue at the pace he pleased. Giriko started to pound himself repeatedly into the smaller man, a hard and fast rhythm. Justin's heart raced faster than the speed the saw was hitting into him, he felt himself bouncing off Giriko and it felt amazing.

"Where's that spot that'll drive you crazy?" The brunette mused, Justin not able to understand what he said. He tensed up and screamed, clawing at the grass below him. "Found it." Giriko said; having hit Justin's prostate. The guillotine's ears popped and another cry left his lips as he was hit in his sweet spot again. The saw held Justin's hip with one hand and took the other and started tracing Justin's abdomen with the other, sliding it down and resting it on the young man's abandoned member. The blonde let out a loud gasp when Giriko started to pump him. Sweat dripped from both their bodies as they were worked harder and longer, their ends reaching to heights they've never experienced before.

"Giriko!" Justin screamed as he released into the other's hands. Giriko ignored the mess on him and went as fast as he could into the younger man, trying to finish. The saw let out a loud grunt and Justin felt his rear become warm and could tell something was dripping out of him. Giriko pulled himself out and plopped down next to the blonde.

"That was your first time wasn't it?" He panted. Justin only nodded his head, completely out of breath. "I hope it was good enough for ya." Giriko chuckled, but was half serious. The guillotine rolled over and rested his head on the tan chest of the older man, placing a quick kiss on it before falling asleep. "Thank god you're asleep, or else you wouldn't hear me say that I love you Justin. No matter how much you annoy me."

"Love you too." Justin said softly. Giriko blushed, giving himself a metal note to never say things out loud…even if he thinks no one can hear him.

"I said…uh…olive juice."

"Bull." Justin yawned and nuzzled his head. Giriko laughed, he found the bottle that held the colorful soap in it next to his head and saw the word 'warning' on it.

"What the hell?" The saw picked up the plastic container and it read 'warning: Soap may cause changes in hormones, the person is risking a high change in hormones if they use the soap more than once every 24 hours.' Giriko's jaw dropped. "Holy shit…that explains a lot." He looked down at the body sleeping on top of him. Giriko peeled the warning label off the bottle, crumpled the paper and threw it behind him. He rolled the container near Justin's bag and started rubbing the blonde's back with an evil smirk. "I can't wait for Justin to take a shower tonight." Giriko chuckled; he kissed the top of Justin's head and closed his eyes. "Hopefully he doesn't figure out about the soap for a long, long, long time."

* * *

My, that was a long one-shot smut wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it!

Giriko x Justin for life!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	2. Discoveries

I guess I lied about this only being a one-shot.

Request from StuffedToyCuddler and I quote. "I know this is a one-shot, now that Giriko said it, can you please add a short story where Justin used the soap while having a shower? Please? Pleasey-please? :D"

Enjoy part 2!

* * *

The bathroom filled with steam and the sound of running water as the young man took a hot shower. Justin couldn't help the small smile the creeped up on his lips as he remembered what had just happened several hours ago. The memories went back into his mind as he grabbed the special soap that started it all and undid the cork top...and the memory of his sore rear came back as well as he bent to grab a loofah from a low shelf.

"Did you just throw a loofah at me?" Justin mimicked Giriko's voice and chuckled, pouring clear liquid on the loofah. He set the bottle down and began rubbing himself with the loofah. The guillotine hummed in surprise when he saw that several spots on his body wasn't blue, but was purple. He noticed that the areas that were purple, was the areas that Giriko had nipped and kissed him. When he got lower on his body, there was no blue in sight. "That's odd." Justin noted and shrugged, Professor Stein doesn't need to know about this.

He rinsed the colors off his body and turned off the shower. The blonde grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, humming a song as he walked into the hall and opened the door to his room. Going to his closest, Justin grabbed a clean shirt and was about to slip it on when he found a piece of paper stuck to the bag he had carried with him to the springs. Without saying anything, the man peeled off the crumpled paper and flattened it back out.

"Warning: Soap may cause changes in hormones, the person is risking a high change in hormones if they use the soap more than once every 24 hours." Justin read out loud and felt his face heat up. "W-What?"

"How's my little sexy man?" Giriko entered the room and placed his hands on the younger man's hips.

"Did you know about this?" Justin held out the paper.

"Uh...no..."

"I can tell you're lying. You knew about it!?" Justin stepped away from Giriko's grip and put his own hands on his hips.

"I didn't know till after we fucked." The saw answered truthfully.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Justin pointed at his body. "I just used that soap again and now I'm concerned what's going to happen!"

"If it's the same as last time, I'm not complaining." Giriko stepped closer to the blonde.

"No, I am not letting you do that to me! My back side still hurts from earlier!" Justin pushed the larger man away. Giriko grabbed Justin's wrist and pulled him an inch away from his face.

"Why not, you loved it." The saw whispered, kissing Justin lightly.

"I admit it, I did. I enjoyed it too much actually. And, if you ever try to have sexual activities without my permission again," The blonde raised his free hand and had his guillotine blade sticking out. "I will cut off your manhood." He took his hand and held Giriko's chin with it, the blade pressing against the saw's chest. "Okay?"

"You just got my engine running Justin." Giriko growled.

"Go take care of that yourself, I'm going to go put some cloths on." Justin removed the blade and stood on his toes to give Giriko a quick kiss, then pushed him out of the room.

"Are you really going to give me a hard on, then kick me out?"

"Yep." Justin shut the door behind the larger man.

"Bastard!" Giriko cursed.

"Call me what you want Giriko, it won't help." Justin chuckled. "Hopefully you'll learn your lesson and next time tell me when you know something important like that." The blonde was about to laugh more when he felt a strange tingle in his stomach. "Oh no." Justin threw open his door, ran past Giriko and made it just in time to throw up in the toilet.

"So...no more of that soap for you..." The saw stated as he watched the other man vomit again and surprised that the towel around Justin's waist hadn't fallen off yet.

"You think!?"

* * *

Let's end the story with puke, isn't that romantic?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


End file.
